A Beautiful Destiny
by kaitins
Summary: Harper left 18 years ago, now he's back with his son...but why. And His son takes an interest in Dylan's daughter. All while a great war spliting the Commonwealth is being raged. TranceHarper CH. 7 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**A Beautiful Destiny**

Chapter One: Painful Memories

**Summary:** The Commonwealth is finally reestablished and Harper heads to Earth. Seventeen years later he returns with a son who immediately takes an interest in Dylan's daughter.

**Disclaimer:** The only characters that are mine are Jacob Harper and Tearna Hunt. (This list will be revised as the chapters progress.)

**A/N:** This story assumes that the crew never gets trapped on Seefra because, frankly, I do not feel like thinking up a reason for their escape. (Hey if Harper can't figure it out why should I?)

Also, I know that this sounds Harper/Trance centric right now, but it is also going to be evenly Jacob/Tearna centric. That will become evident in upcoming chapters. Also, I know this seems pretty angsty right now, and don't get wrong I'm a girl that likes her angst, but I'm also going to include some plot about the new Commonwealth and its inner dealings, giving Dylan some face time.

_Harper stood in command, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Trance. He couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes._

"_You're really leaving Harper?"_

_Harper heard the pain in his friend's voice_

"_The whole point was to reestablish the Commonwealth. Mission accomplished, right?"_

"_This isn't the end of something Harper; it's just a new beginning. We still need you."_

_Harper turned to face Trance head on. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. He felt her tremble a little in his grasp. There was something new in his eyes she had never seen before, a sense of pride, and courage, as well as a silent pleading._

"_Look Trance, all my life I've been running… running from what scared me. I've always looked out for number one first. But these last five years, they've taught me that sometimes there are more important things then self preservation. Dylan, crazy and suicidal that he is, taught me that. I'm proud that I've helped to reestablish the Commonwealth… the Commonwealth Trance! When I was a kid the stories of the Commonwealth were like fairy tales. My father would tell me of the brave soldiers and of thousands upon thousands of planets working together to help one another. And now because of things I've done planets that thought they were alone out there can get the help and protection they need. But you know what Trance, when ever I heard those stories as a kid, that's all they were to me, stories, because on Earth, the idea of someone helping someone else, of self sacrifice for someone you don't even know, the idea of fraternity, is ludicrous. That's why I have to go. Earth, my very own home, isn't getting the help it needs. I want…no Trance, I need to go back there. Being part pf the crew of the Andromeda was one chapter in my life, but now its time for a new chapter. I Don't expect any of you to come with me. Earth is nothing to anyone anyway, but it's important to me. This isn't an option; this is something I've got to do."_

_Hearing himself talk in this manner, Harper almost broke out in laughter. He couldn't help but think that if the him from ten years ago could hear what he was saying now, he wouldn't believe it._

"_Seamus Zelazny Harper, this is no time to laugh!"_

_Harper shifted his attention back to his friend to see two tears slowly running down her cheeks. He reached out and brushed one away from her golden cheek._

"_Seamus, are you aware of the impact you have on this crew. Do you know how special you are to all of us; do you know how special you are to me?"_

_As she spoke that last word she turned, she tried to leave quickly, (she knew that any moment she wouldn't be able to contain her tears,) but she was abruptly pulled back by her wrist. He turned her back around to face him._

"_Do you know how special _you_ are to _me_?"_

_Trance could barely catch her breath as she felt Harper's lips gently brush hers. She stood still, wrapped in his arms; she couldn't get over how safe she felt in them._

"_Come with me he softly whispered in her ear."_

_Quickly she pulled away from his embrace. Harper listened to her answer, knowing that each word hurt her to say._

"_I can't."_

"_Why not? Trance. I love you. I know you love me Trance Gemini"_

"_Harper, please understand, it's not that simple. I must stay with Dylan, its imperative I make sure he reaches his destiny."_

"_And what about me?"_

_Trance saw the pain in his eyes as he asked her. She understood his ache; she felt it too, every time she looked at him. She hadn't meant to fall in love. It defiantly did not equate into any scenarios of a perfect future. But there was no telling her heart that, so instead she mustered up all the strength she had._

"_Harper, your destiny is beautiful, and strong, and brave. But Dylan… if his isn't met as it should be, it could mean horrible things for the universe. It's my duty to make sure that happens. Please, please understand."_

"_I do Trance, I do."_

_He hugged his friend, his love, one last time and placed a soft kiss on her forehead."_

"_Goodbye my angel."_

_As Harper turned to leave the room Trance caught him suddenly, fear in her voice._

"_Harper! I do love you. I need you to know that. I do." _

Harper shook the painful memory from him as he sat in the pilot seat of his small craft.

"Dad?…Dad?...DAD?"

"Hmmmmm?... Ohh sorry Jacob, what is it?"

"Are you okay Dad? You've been acting weird ever since you told me we were going to visit your old crew."

"Yeah Jake…I'm fine. Why don't you make sure all your stuff is together, we should be there soon?"

Harper returned to messing around with the gadget in his hand. Jacob started to return to his quarters, but instead he lingered for a moment. He watched as his father dropped the metal pieces once more and stared off into space. It wasn't often he saw his father look so confused. There was sadness in his eyes, and a fear he had never seen before. It scared him.


	2. Meant to Be

Chapter Two: Meant To Be

**A/N:** Really short chapter I know, but it doesn't need anything else in the scene, and it didn't seem to fit with the next section of the story so I didn't simply want to shove it together.

"Trance…are you okay?"

"Hmmmm? What?"

"Trance?"

"Oh I'm sorry Tearna…did you say something/"

"I was just asking if you were okay."

"I'm fine Tearna, thank you."

Tearna watched as the fake smile Trance had placed on her face slowly slipped away and was replaced by a confused frown. She usually didn't like to involve herself in other people's business, but Trance had been like a mother to her. There wasn't much she didn't know about her, (well as much as anyone could know about Trance,) so she decided to pry. Hey maybe there was something she could do to help.

"Come on Trance I'm not a kid anymore, I can tell something is bothering you…what is it? It wouldn't have anything to do with the old crew mate of you and dad that's coming would it?"

"You know Tearna Melay Hunt…you are much more intuitive than your father."

"Was that your way of avoiding the question Trance?"

"Tearna!"

Trance smiled. No matter how much she denied, this girl was so much like her father.

"Harper was…my dear friend."

"Dear friend huh?"

"Yes Tearna, my _friend_."

"I'm sorry Trance but I've known you since I was a little girl and you have always been so calm. Nothing gets to you. But ever since pop announced that this guy Harper was coming back, you've been majorly distracted. I don't think _a dear friend _could affect you in such a way."

Tearna was really only half serious as she spoke, but one look into Trance's eyes and she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"You loved him, didn't you? What happened?"

"Some times Tearna, things are simply not meant to be. "

"What does that mean."

"Honestly…I don't know. I used to…but I don't anymore."


	3. It's Been a Long Time

**Chapter 4:**

**It's Been a Long Time**

**A/N:** I haven't gotten much interest in this story but I'll continue because it's special to me. For those of you who are waiting for me to start the Jacob/Tearna plotline, it should be introduced within the next chapter or so, sorry, it's just taking along time to get around to it.

For those of you who reviewed, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

**squid109: **I'm definitely hoping that this well be good. Thks for seeing the potetntial.

**LittleRedhead: **Within the next chapter I should explain all about Jacob's mother. Thanx for the review.

"Hey there buddy…watch the hands."

Harper laughed to himself as the guard who was scanning him for weapons just frowned at his comment and continued on. The grandiose way the Commonwealth operated had always made him laugh.

"Wow, this guys sure can't seem to take a joke. I mean would it hurt to lighten up a little bit?" Jacob commented to his father.

"These _guys _are official lancer guards in the new Commonwealth. They're trained not to mess around…unlike that rag tag militia you've got over there on Earth."

Harper turned to face Dylan Hunt in all his glory, quickly striding down the corridor. He wore a giant smile on his face. He was older now, a little greyer at the temples and with a little less of a spring in his step, but still the same old Dylan. He now wore a brilliant suit of gold and deep blue in place of his old high guard uniform. Harper laughed at his old friend.

"Those rag tags are getting the job done…..and we don't bother with all your fancy pants procedures. Dylan…it's good to see you again."

The two men, one the president of the new Commonwealth, a highly esteemed diplomat, the brilliant leader who had restored so much peace in the universe, the other, the rebel militia leader of Earth, the brilliant general who had lead the revolution everyone said would never work, to some real success, embraced like old school boys. Suddenly Harper pulled away.

"Excuse me…I mean it's great to see you Mr. President!"

Harper did his best at a giant mock bow.

"A hello will suffice Mr. Harper. Come on, everyone is waiting for you in mess. They were getting a little tired of waiting for you. Next time you say you'll be arriving in the morning we won't hold lunch for you."

"Sorry, about that…someone forgot to recharge the cell booster before we left."

"I said I was sorry dad."

For the first time Dylan's attention was directed to the young boy standing in the corner of the room. He was taller than his father. In fact his eyes met level with Dylan's. He was gangly, as his age would dictate, but he was muscular. His hair was darker than his father's but everything else on his face was his father's, right down to his brilliant blue eyes.

"Sorry Dylan, I forgot you two have never met. Dylan, this is my son…Jacob. Jacob, this is my old boss, the president of our wonderful Commonwealth, Dylan Hunt."

"It's nice to meet you son."

Dylan extended his hand to the boy.

"Nice to meet you to sir."

Dylan escorted the two men down a long corridor.

"So…

"So…"

The two men felt the awkwardness between them. The silence was uncomfortable for the both of them, but it had been so long that neither knew what to say. Dylan decided to jump in.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Harper?"

Harper breathed a sigh of relief that Dylan had taken the first step.

"Yeah Dylan, it has been. Eighteen years in fact."

"I've been keeping track of your progress on Earth. I've been impressed. You guys have control over about one third of the planet now…right? It seems you've got some great people down there with you. You guys really know what you're doing. That general Peterson, he's your second in command I believe. That's a smart man you've got working for you. I wouldn't mind meeting him and picking his brain."

"Thanks Dylan, really thank you. And thank you for those troops you sent me last year to help with that ambush the Dragons sent. I didn't know what I was going to do, I was really grateful for your help. It really means something to the people from Earth when they see the Commonwealth hasn't forgotten about them."

"We haven't forgotten about you guys, we haven't Harper. I'll be honest with you, it can be hard to raise funds for you guys, let's just sat some of Parliament isn't too excited about the Earth cause, but there are plenty of us rallying for you. Don't ever give up hope. That said, we are glad to have you back with us Harper. How long do you think you'll be with us?"

At this questioned Jacob perked up his ears a little. He too was wondering just how long he and his dad were going to be on Gearsh. He was a little taken aback by the nervousness that shone on his dad's face. How hard could the question be?

"Ummmm…we'll see I guess."

"Fair enough Harper. We'd like to have you as long as possible. Though I can imagine you'll miss Earth."

"Yeah...I will."

Dylan was a little struck by Harper's tone as he said this, like he would never see Earth again. He shook it off though, for they had reached the door to mess.

As they walked through mess soldiers would stand up around them and salute Dylan. Harper laughed inwardly, President of Commonwealth was definitely something Dylan was born to do. What had Trance said, his _destiny_. Dylan led them to a door on the far end with a name plate that read "officer's mess," and hit the button.

Beka sat in the officer's mess. She was defiantly nervous. She had had a message from Harper here and there across the years, but messages from Earth were hard and she, as an officer in the Commonwealth, had been flung across the universe herself. After a few years things had slowed down for her a little though.

"Breathe babe."

Beka looked up into her husband's eyes. He was so calm. He was always calm, it drove her nuts. But man she loved him.

"Rhade, I am breathing…mostly. It's just been so long. Harper, once upon a time, was like my little brother. He's not a kid anymore though, I mean he's got a kid of his own. He's out there on Earth playing hero. What happened to the Harper we used to know who hid under pipes when we were attacked and drank more Sparky Cola than a human being should be allowed to consume?'

"He grew up."

Beka turned to face her old friend. Time hadn't treated him badly; in fact, it had done him some good. He had not fully lost his boyish look but now he sported some well placed muscles. He still had that Harper gleam in those brilliant blue eyes of his, but there was also a wiser look sitting beside them. His hair was shorter, a more conservative cut, well suited for his age. He wore an old Commonwealth uniform, (one that Dylan had no doubt sent to Harper and his soldiers) but it was well worn and covered with dirt and scorch marks.

"Hey Bek."

The two embraced. It was something they wouldn't have done in the old times, hug, but now each of them was older, wiser. They weren't embarrassed by such shows of affection anymore. They had missed each other so much and just being near each other brought back an old comfort each of them missed.

Harper was taken aback at Beka's appearance. Nearly nine months pregnant she carried a glow. Motherhood had dimmed the hardness she carried in her eyes. Her hair was now a golden color, (chosen by her, she never had to worry about grey hairs, lucky,) and it seemed all of her other features had followed suit in becoming softer, calmer.

"Beka…I want you to meet my son. Jacob this is my old boss, Beka Valentine. Bek, this is my son, Jacob Michael Harper."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Hey, watch the ma'ams. He looks just like you Harper."

"I know."

Harper turned his attention to the looming figure that was standing behind Beka.

"Rhade…how are sir, treating Beka right."

The two shook hands and then let down their pretences and hugged.

"It's good to see you Harper. I've been hearing some great things about you on Earth."

"And I understand you've established a great reputation for yourself in the Commonwealth. You and Dylan, you were definitely made to be officers."

"Don't underestimate yourself Harper, I think your accomplishments on Earth have proven that you too were destined for greatness."

"I always knew you were."

The familiar voice took Harper by surprise. Suddenly a huge knot appeared in his stomach. He knew that as soon as he turned around she would be there. The one above all the rest he regretted leaving. The one he loved. Gathering all the courage he could he turned around, trying to keep the fear he was feeling from showing on his face.

"Hey Trance."

"Hey Harper."

Trance felt as though she had been hit by a load of bricks. There was Harper, standing in front of her after all this time. She had imagined millions of different scenarios for their reunion but now she was presented with something she did not expect. Something was wrong. Harper was not telling them something. Why now, why after all this time had he come back. He had made amazing progress on Earth, but he was not yet done in his work. There was no advantageous reason for coming back at this time. So why? She knew no one else could tell, but he was hiding something. Something big. Really big,

Okay guys, please, please, please…REVIEW! I'd really appreciate any suggestions, comments, anything.


	4. I Miss My Mom

Hey you guys…I am so sorry it took forever for me to update. I was going to abadon this tory, but after a comment from **Azna's girl** had me going back to it, and upon rereading some of it I rediscovered my love of it, soo here's the next chapter, and there will be more to come. Thanks for all of you that reviewed…I love reading what you guys think.

**Azna's girl**: You inspired me to start writing this again. Thanks for the interest! I went back and reread the last chapter and realized why I wanted to write this in the first place. So thank you again, and thanks for the review.

**LittleRedHead**: I think you're confused, Dylan and Beka aren't married...Beka and Rhade are married. Oh, and I promise more Trance coming immediately…but not unitl the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Reading Redhead**: Hey Candace, I know you aren't an Andromeda fan, and I know I totally abandoned this story so I'll understand if you don't read my updates, but I hope you will if you get the chance. Thanks for the review.

**Harper's Pixie**: Thanks for the enthusiasm. I too love anything Harper/Trance, sadly this chapter won't focus on them, but I promise more interaction between them in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Aurora Leigh**: Thanks for saying this has potential, that means a lot to me. And I too am excited to see where I take this…I tend to write without a plan, and while I have ideas in my head, things could come up at any minute! Thanks for the review.

**sticks-and-stones123**: I'm sorry about the confusion, Jacob is Harper's son. The story of his mother will be told in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Squid109**: I am honored to be on your favorite stories list! And thanks for saying that I am getting into the heads of the characters, that is a wonderful compliment. Thanks for the review.

**A/N**: The Peace Lancers are basically the Peace Corp…only associated with the Commonwealth, and of course throughout the universe, not just Earth.

This isn't my favorite chapter, writing wise…but I really wanted to get it out there to you guys, and see what you guys think…so let me know…please!

And now without further ado…

Chapter Four: I Miss My Mom

The tension in the room was apparent to everyone. Harper knew he should say something… something charming, or disarming…something to make Trance stop staring directly into his eyes. Wait…did he want her to stop staring into his eyes? She sure was beautiful. Despite her now deep blue hair and a more conservative outfit, she hardly looked like she had aged at all. Just another mystery of Trance he thought to himself. Though there was more wisdom in her eyes then the last time he saw her, more wisdom and… more pain.

However, Harper was relieved of the duty of thinking up a witty comment because just at that moment a huge laugh was heard throughout the room and all eyes were diverted to Tearna, who stood at the entrance of the room, laughing into a plexi gripped in her hand. Most of the people in the room looked at her knowingly, smiling at the girl's well known high spirit and good sense of humor. Harper stared curiously, quickly noticing the great resemblance between father and daughter. One pair of eyes though widened a little more than the rest.

Jacob felt his breath catch a little in his chest. Who was this strange girl who wasn't afraid to laugh with such abandon in a room full of people? He quickly took in the creature that so suddenly had his attention. Her hair was a light brown, full of soft waves that framed her face and hung down around her shoulders. Her brown eyes carried a sweet humor.

Harper, like his son, was glad to see this foreign girl, but for a different reason. Her sudden appearance had immediately relieved the tension housed in the room. Harper silently thanked the girl.

"Something funny, Tearna?" Dylan asked his daughter, trying to be serious. As the daughter of the President of the Commonwealth she should not make such scenes, at the same time however, he loved watching her laugh. When she laughed she looked just like her mother.

"Just a picture Elizabeth sent me," Tearna answered through her lingering laughs still not looking up from the photograph. When she did she was quickly caught off guard by the two pairs of foreign eyes in the room.

"Ohh. I didn't realize we had visitors," she said, now embarrassed at her entrance to the room.

"Tearna, this is General Seamus Harper. Harper is Beka, Rhade, Trance, and my, old crewmate. Harper this is my daughter, Tearna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tearna," Harper said to the young girl, "And may I introduce to you my son, Jacob Harper."

Jacob extended his hand out to Tearna and she strongly took hold of it. Jacob laughed quietly at the strength of her grip. 'This girl was something special,' Jacob thought. Tearna though, wouldn't have believed that anybody at this moment thought her strong, because she felt like she might fall over at any moment. This boy…this boy she had just met, he was so intriguing…so foreign. And his blue eyes, they were intoxicating.

"So you're from Earth then…right?" Tearna asked, truly interested.

"Yeah."

"I am so intrigued by the problems going on there right now. When I am of age I plan to join the Peace Lancers and go there to help the relief. It makes me so mad that more members of the Commonwealth don't care about it," Tearna spewed out in one long line, her eyes beaming with excitement and compassion.

Harper took his second look at this girl, but his first real look. He now housed respect for this stranger, and easily saw the kindness in her that he saw in her father eighteen years ago.

"You are defiantly your father's daughter," Harper told Tearna.

Beka laughed, "Yes, she is certainly a chip off the 'ole _do good block_."

The group all laughed together. Harper couldn't help but admit to himself that it felt good to laugh like they used to. Part of him constantly missed the old times.

Their laughter was interrupted by Dylan's com-link, which started beeping, followed in chorus by Beka, Trance, and Rhade's.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harper, it looks like we will have to finish catching up later, a surprise meeting in Parliament has been called. We have to go. You're welcome to come watch though. Tearna, why don't you show Jacob around, I'm sure he would rather see some more of the planet than sit through Parliament," Dylan said.

"That's for sure, I can barely make it through most of them," Beka said, only half joking.

Dylan gave Beka a very…diplomatic look.

"Just kidding boss," she said laughing.

"Umm, sure that sounds good Dylan," Harper responded, "Are you okay hanging out with Tearna. Jake?"

"Oh, um…yeah that's fine dad," Jacob managed to get out, trying to hide the huge smile threatening to spread across his face.

With that all of the adults left the room. Tearna turned to face this boy who had so recently entered her life. However, now that she got what she had wanted, some time alone with him, she had no idea what to say. Luckily, he saved her.

"It's always nice to know that someone cares about Earth. Sometimes, when we lose some ground to the Dragons, and we are running low on food and ammo. Or we lose a good friend…sometimes it seems like no one in the Commonwealth really cares."

"There are some of us who care…really," she said a little too excitedly, and in her passion took his hand for emphasis. Embarrassed she let go quickly and looked down at her hands. "Umm, it can be a struggle to get people interested in the Earth cause, but you guys are not forgotten about."

"Thanks," Jacob said simply.

Tearna was tempted to ask exactly what she had done but bit her tongue instead. She wondered what it must have been like for him, so young, living his life in a constant fight on a planet like Earth. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was completely taken off guard by his next question.

"So, when will I be meeting your mother?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Umm, your mom, when will I meet her? I mean, I met your dad, and your dad's friends, but...no mom.

"Oh, I don't have one," she said, pain tracing her words.

He didn't ask, but she could see the question in his eyes so she continued.

"She and my father met right after the Commonwealth was reestablished. She was with the Peace Lancers, a teacher who went into the poorer planets, taking care of orphaned children. She had such a big heart, and was so strong," she paused trying to draw strength to say what she was about to say, "She was found murdered when I was five. No one knows who did it…or why," she took a deep breath as she finished the story.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, but for some reason she could tell she meant it. "My mom is dead too," she just barely heard him say. "She was a rebel fighter on Earth; my dad met her soon after he got there and quickly fell in love. She had grown up on Earth and never stepped off of it a day in her life. She used to give my dad a hard time about the time he spent on Andromeda," he said laughing at the fond memory, "She was killed by Dragons…when I was about five," he finished abruptly.

"You didn't have to tell me that," she said seeing the pain telling his story had caused him.

"Yeah, but I made you tell me first."

"You didn't make me do anything."

"I miss my mom," Jacob admitted, sounding more like a little boy, than a man almost of age.

"Me too," Tearna turned to him and said.

The two then seemed to have a lack of words after so much had been said in such a short amount of time... Instead they simply stared at one another, and then started to laugh at their own seriousness.

"Well, we met what?... ten minutes ago, and we have already spilled out our dual sob stories, and managed to bring the mood way down," Jacob spit out, much in the same way his father would often use a sarcastic comment to diffuse a tense situation.

Tearna laughed with the loud booming laugh Jacob had first heard let out as she had entered the room. She smiled into his beautiful face and the two left the room together.

Okay…so now go…hit that button…review! I really appreciate the reviews!


	5. Why Now?

Awww. look at me posting a new chapter 10 days after the last…instead of 5 months. Anyway, here's the chapter you all wanted, the one that focuses on Harper and Trance. Hope you guys like it.

**Pippin-Baggins**: Thanks for the review, I am defiantly going to try to get my butt in gear and continue with this story.

**Squid109**: Well I delivered what you wanted…sort of. Defiantly some Trance and Harper interaction in this chapter, but I not going to simply hand over their relationship, just keep reading to see how or if it will develop.  Any way thanks for the review and don't worry there will be more coming.

**Azna's girl**: The inspiration I got from you to continue this story stemmed from the fact that you left me a new comment so many months later prompting me to continue, it felt good to know someone cared that I continue. Anyway, don't worry, just because Jacob and Tearna are going to get closer but doesn't mean that Trance and Harper aren't going to be simply backing away from one another…in fact they are the focus of this chapter, so read on and enjoy. Thanks again for the review.

**Harper's Pixie**: I'm happy that my updating made you happy, so I hope this chapter will bring the same joy. I'm glad you like the Jacob and Tearna story line, I know people are more attached to Harper and Trance and that's the love story they want, however I wanted to introduce both story lines though. Anyway, you asked for more, so here it is! Thanks again for the review.

**Chapter Five:**

Why Now?

Harper followed Dylan and the rest of the group out of the room, into the normal mess, and then into the hallway. As Dylan, Beka, and Rhade quickly made their way through the hall, Harper felt himself being pulled back by a hand and turned to face Trance. He watched helplessly as the rest of the crew walked down the hall, wishing he was with them. He just couldn't face Trance on his own right now. Trying to hide all the conflicting emotions he knew must be flickering across his face, he smiled and threw out a basic pleasantry.

"Hey Trance. It's been a long time."

"Harper…don't do that," Trance said, wiping the humor away from Harper's face.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Harper said, struggling to find more words to come. He racked his brain for a safe topic but wasn't able to come up with anything, there really was only one thing he wanted to tell her.

"Tell me why your back?" she asked so abruptly Harper was a little taken aback.

"What do you mean, 'why am I back?' I just wanted to see you guys, is that a crime?"

"Harper…don't lie to me, you're gone for eighteen years, and then suddenly you're back…with a kid."

"Is that what this is about…Jacob?"

"Harper, no! I mean, I was a little shocked when I first heard, but I shouldn't have assumed…" she trailed off, turning away to hide the tears that were starting to collect in her eyes. She felt Harper draw closer to her and gently place his hands on her shoulders. Quietly he turned her around. She trembled under his touch, but despite the urge to run away she stared intently into her eyes.

"When I married Mary…I was terrified of how you would find out. I knew Beka would probably tell you after she received my message. I wanted to explain it to you myself."

"Harper, you don't owe me any explanation."

"Yes I do...I told you I loved you Trance," Harper said, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't turn away, "I told you I loved you and then by the next year I was married."

"I turned you down…you had every right to move on," Trance said, trying to make herself believe what she was saying.

"That's not why I got married Trance. I came to Earth distracted, I wanted to help, but I couldn't get you off my mind. Then I met Mary, she was amazing," Harper remembered not noticing how Trance flinched under the praise, "She cared for me…truly, and I realized something. I was on Earth."

"Well yes, you were Harper," Trance said confused.

"That's the thing Trance…I was on Earth, I wasn't on the Andromeda anymore. I went to Earth to help, but my mind…and my heart, they were still on Andromeda. I decided that my life was there on Earth, and I should start living that way. I really did love Mary…I wouldn't have married her if I didn't; I wouldn't have disrespected her like that. Life on Earth was like I was living in a different world, it's like Andromeda had passed away, like that part of my life wasn't real. Coming back now…it is real though, I can't deny that anymore."

Finally done with his speech Harper just stood there, hoping Trance would maybe understand why he had married Mary so many years before...why he had tried to move on with his life. She stared back into his eyes and he thought he saw understanding in them, at least he hoped that was understanding.

"So why now Harper?" she asked, "Why come back after all this time?"

"Why does there have to be a why Trance?"

"Harper! What aren't you telling me?" Trance asked with fear in her voice.

"Trance…everything is alright…okay?"

"No…Harper, you can't lie to me…not to me! I know you, you wouldn't just come back now…there is still a lot to be done on Earth, it means too much to you for you to just come visit for a few weeks when there are still so many people in danger down on Earth. I think I deserve the truth…don't I?"

Harper opened his mouth to answer, but he just couldn't. She was right, she did deserve the truth, but he couldn't just tell her either.

"Trance," he said with more pain than she had ever heard in his voice, "I cant."

"Cant what Harper?" she nearly shouted, scared of the look in his eyes.

For a moment a peace seemed to rest in his eyes and he stepped closer to her and stroked her face with his hand. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I've always loved you Trance. I just hope that when I was getting on with my life you were getting on with yours too."

She looked down, breaking contact with his gaze. If she kept looking she might not be able to control the sobs threatening to consume her. She couldn't help it, she had an overwhelming sense of doom, and it scared her more than anything had scared her before. She took a deep breath to calm herself and said, "We should catch up with the others."

The two made their way down the hall, neither saying anything.

Okay guys, now comes your job…REVIEW! Please! I would really appreciate any and all suggestions and/or comments you guys have.


	6. Completely Vulnerable

Okay, I know that this chapter is short, please forgive me…pretty please?  This chapter is a little different because it is going to start the part of the story dealing with Dylan and the Commonwealth.

**Harper's Pixie**: Wait no more! I won't reveal just yet though Harper's secret, for that you will have to wait. Thanks for the review.

**Starra86**: Yay! I love when new people find my stories after they are started. And thank you for liking my writing style, that, to me, is such a compliment. It means a lot to me, so thank you once more.  Thanks again for the review.

**Squid109**: Thank you for the review, I am glad that what I wrote seemed real…I personally don't have a lot of experience with such types of love, so it is quite a compliment to me that it seemed identifiable to you, though I hope you haven't had to experience heartbreak.

**Trance-Gemmy**: Thanks, I am glad you think I write the characters well. Because the story takes place in the future I have kind of evolved the characters a little. I matured them, so I am glad that they still seem familiar to you. Thanks for the review.

And with that, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Six**:

Completely Vulnerable

Dylan sat in Parliament staring at the face of Randash Phillan, the President of Milcore, as he felt the anger growing inside his chest.

"Dylan," Randash said with joyful malice in his voice, "Don't look so upset."

"Randash how could you? You were instrumental in helping me set up the Commonwealth Parliament. Do you even remember those times, eighteen years ago? I wanted peace, and darn it Randash…we had it! I _thought_ you wanted it too," Dylan practically screamed into the screen, betrayal and pain scorching though him.

The sly look was instantly wiped off Randash's face, replaced for a short second by a pained look of guilt as the memories of his early days in Parliament swept through him. He was hurting his friend; Dylan had never been anything but kind to him. However, that look passed as quickly as it came and his face once again held a look of malice and danger. Dylan wasn't his problem anymore. He pushed all doubt and remorse from his mind.

"I was young Dylan…and naïve. Now I know better. You either hand over Krall to me and my men by midnight tomorrow or there will be major consequences. Goodbye Dylan"

With that the screen went blank, and Dylan watched the face of his old best friend disappear.

"Well?" a short man standing to Dylan's right asked.

"Well what?" Dylan asked.

"Well, what course of action would you have us take sir?" the man asked, anxiety written all over his face.

"I don't know Sam. I don't know. I need some time."

"In all due respect sir," another member or Parliament, a younger woman with blonde haired pulled tight in a bun, said, "Time is not something we have lots of. Midnight tomorrow, or we suffer major consequences… remember. When he says major he means it. Randash and his men are a major group in the Commonwealth, we have allowed them great access to different weapons because of the work he has done for us in the past. There is no telling what he will do if we don't give him Krall."

"He is going to screw us over with our own weapons," Dylan said aloud.

"Boss?"

Dylan said nothing.

"Boss?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I told you…I don't know, I need some time."

"We don't have any time."

"Well, you're just going to have to be patient, I need to think this over. I'll give you my decision in the morning. Okay?"

"Boss…"

"Okay?" Dylan asked, the tone in his voice telling the man it wasn't really a question.

"Okay, tomorrow it is."

Harper, who had been standing towards the back of the room, watching everything silently take place, quickly noticed the pain on Dylan's face. He made his way to the front of the room where Dylan was still standing so many different emotions registering on his face.

"You okay Dylan? Who was that guy?"

The sound of Harper's voice broke Dylan from his thoughts.

"That was Randash Phillan, President of the Milcore system, and an old friend of mine. I met him back right after you headed to Earth, I worked beside him to get Parliament up and running," Dylan said, not even bothering to hide the pain resounding in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dylan; this is the second time now you have been betrayed by a friend."

Dylan simply nodded, acknowledging Harper's comment. "He always had such a passion for the Commonwealth, he worked so hard. He was my right hand man for a long time, and then, when there was an opening for leadership in Krall, he was almost unanimously elected. I remember when he took rule, I was so proud of him. And now…he wants Krall. It's a large system just north of his. Linking those two systems together would make him stronger than the entire Commonwealth. He has been instrumental in protecting so many different planets. Because of his involvement in so many different causes the Commonwealth has loaned him many weapons, as well as high security technology. He has us Harper. We are almost completely vulnerable to him."

And now it is your job…hit that review button! Please you guys, I would love any reviews, I love the comments and suggestions I get from you guys!


	7. Her Destiny

1**Harper's Pixie**- You may have something...Harper and his son just might be a key point in this battle between the Commonwealth and Randash. No promises on the life spans of either Harper or Jacob...but the idea of blowing them to tiny bits does not sounds like something appealing to me to do to my characters. I hope that gives you some piece of mind. Thanks for the review.

**Squid109**- Hmmm, I'll be honest with you, I did not give a whole lot of thought to the word system, but I think I meant to imply something a little larger than a solar system. Hahaha, I'm sure that hardly helped you at all. Thanks for the review though.

**azna's girl**- Why thank you, I am glad you liked it, and I am glad that you were able to feel that pain of Dylan. That's a great compliment for me that I was able to get that across to you. Thanks again for the review.

**Trance-Gemmy**- Here I go continuing this story, haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Author's Note**- I know it has been over a month since I last posted. I am sorry, really. I was so into the last few chapters, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with them, and then I hit this chapter and I had not a clue where I wanted it to go. I apologize also for this being a hugely short chapter. It's just short enough for me to become completely stuck on the next chapter. I just wanted to post something for you guys so you can see that I have not given up, and that I still love this story. With that, enjoy chapter seven.

**Chapter Seven: My Destiny**

Trance stood just around the corner watching Dylan silently stalk across the hallway after just leaving the conference room. She watched him as he waited at the door of the lift. She watched as he brushed the light tear from his eye. She took that moment to let her presence be known.

"Dylan...are you okay?" she heard her voice come out meek, and tired, despite how strong she wanted to feel for him right now. Years ago she would have taken all of this in stride, she would have been able to handle it. But now...she felt worn down by the years. The years without Harper had effected her in ways she would never admit to anyone. She was tired...and sad. And now here her friend stood, devastated at the betrayal of one of his best friends, and for once in her life, she didn't have any wise words to give.

Dylan looked up, all of his pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I don't know Trance. I have _no_ idea what to do," Dylan sighed with a laugh that seemed very out of place for the situation. He looked at her straight on. She could tell he was looking for answers in her eyes.

And with that look, she was reminded of the way she used to feel, the pride, and the hope she felt every time she helped Captain Dylan Hunt. With that look she pulled herself together. She couldn't have Harper because this... helping this man, this was _her_ destiny.

"Suck it up girl," she muttered under her breath so quietly it was audible only to her, "Help this man, that's why you're here."

"You cant give him Krall, " Trance said firmly. This step of strength felt good after the weakness she had been feeling for days, ever since she heard that Harper was coming back.

"I know that Trance...but if I don't... I cant have the blood of the people that will die if he acts out against us on my hands. He has unlimited power Trance."

"Well then, we need a plan," she said, a sneaky smile creeping over her lips

Trance's smile was contagious. Dylan quickly found it spreading across his face as well, despite his circumstances. He knew that look from Trance.


End file.
